


♥ shut me up

by Bellakitse



Series: Valentine meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debate Class. Stiles is always distracting and beats Derek, Derek decides to put an end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥ shut me up

**Author's Note:**

>  For the [STEREK VALENTINES MEME](http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/post/138497461069/sterek-valentines-meme-leave-a-heart-in-my) on tumblr
> 
> Leave me heart on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) if you want a ficlet.

“Are you ready, Derek?” His friend, Erica Reyes asks as she lifts a challenging eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, cause today is the day,” Isaac Lahey continues for her.

“You can’t freeze up like last time,” Erica warns him.

“That was embarrassing; the way Stilinski beat you while he wasn’t even on topic,” Isaac says with an exaggerated grimace.

Erica looks at Isaac shaking her head as she continues. “I still don’t know how he does it, I mean he went off on a Batman rant and Finstock still gave him the point.”

“You know that’s because Coach was sick of hearing him, I bet he regrets leading debate now.”

Derek Hale closes his locker with a loud bang hoping it will quiet down his friends, who have been talking _at_ him and not _with_ him, given that he hasn’t gotten a word in since they stopped by his locker. Erica and Isaac both give him a stink face as the noise breaks their flow, while Boyd just claps his hand over Derek’s shoulder and Derek appreciates the solidarity from the quiet boy.

“You guys done?” he asks sarcastically knowing that if they are just warming up, Erica and Isaac will just continue to talk if only to annoy him.

“No need to get pissy, Derek,” Erica answers rolling her big brown eyes as she throws her hair over her shoulder. “We just don’t want Stilinski to wipe the floor with you again in debate, We’re your friends, we have to be seen with you afterwards.”

Isaac nods in agreement even as Derek sighs loudly and pushes away from his locker when he sees even Boyd crack a smile at the jab.

“Thanks,” he answers insincerely as he walks into debate. He spots Stiles Stilinski immediately like always and not just because he’s the loudest in the classroom but because it’s Derek wonderful luck to have a crush on the ridiculous boy and that crush seems to come with an ability to notice him before anything else when he’s in the room. He tries to comfort himself with the knowledge that Stiles seems to have the same talent as his eyes find Derek’s just as quickly.

Stiles gives him a through once over, a smirk on his face when he’s done and Derek blushes at that while shaking his head at the boy’s outrageousness. It’s just so Stiles and Derek can’t help but be charmed by it.

“Dude, you wanna stop mooning?” Isaac hisses into his ear. “Remember the Batman debate.”

Derek rolls his eyes at his friend. The ‘Batman debate’ if he was being fair, hadn’t been as out of left field as his friends liked to remember it, sure Stiles could be random but when he’d brought up the caped crusader in the video games and violence debate he’s manage to tie them together easily, he was man enough to admit that, just like he could admit that he had a tendency to get distracted when Stiles debated.

But it wasn’t his fault Stiles got hotter the more fired up and passionate he got about a subject.

“Ugh,” Erica groaned next to Isaac, disgust coloring her pretty face. “We’ve lost you to your Stiles daydreaming again, haven’t we? Can’t you just ask him out so you can get over it and be able to crush him? This is debate Derek, a fight to the death. Our team doesn’t have time for your pining.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at Erica’s suggestion.

Erica’s eyes widen for a moment before she school’s her features and gives him a challenging look. “No way you have the guts.”

Derek turns from his friends and finds Stiles’ eyes again across the room as he sits on his desk, that flirty smirk still on his face as Derek starts to walk to him.

Derek stops before him, ignoring Stiles’ friends and debate teammates Scott and Lydia as they stand on either side of him.

“Hale,” Stiles drawls out, grinning at him. “Ready to lose to me again?”

“Let’s go out on a date this Friday,” Derek says calmly instead of answering his question, ignoring the gasps and immediate buzzing that fills the class room at his words.

“Hale, are you trying to psych out my teammate, as team leader I won’t allow it!” Lydia all but screeches but Derek ignores her as he focuses on Stiles who has gone mute, a pretty blush covering his face. His lips parted as his mouth hangs slightly open in shock.

Derek waits for a moment, but Stiles remains wide-eye and silent. And Derek narrows his eyes, there is a slight tittering behind him the longer the silence continues but Derek isn’t nervous or embarrassed. He hasn’t read this wrong at all.

“Is this what it takes to do to shut you up, Stiles?” he challenges, smirking when that seems to snap Stiles out of his stupor. “Asking you out makes you mute?”

“Is that why you asked?” Stiles questions, defiance mixed with apprehension. “To shut me up?”

Derek drops his smirk at the vulnerability he hears in the voice of the boy he likes. “I have better ways to shut you up Stiles, if you agree to go out me on Friday we can try out a few, though I admit I enjoy your rambling too, big fan of anything that involves your mouth, if I’m being honest.”

Stiles chuckles at the innuendo, shaking his head even as he blushes. “Bold.”

Derek shrugs.

“Yes,” Stiles answers before biting down on his lip as he smiles.

Derek dimly hears his friends say finally as the class buzzes even hard, he grins at Stiles. “Great, now that that’s out of the way, I can concentrate on beating you today in our debate.”

His smile growing when Stiles laughs happily at him.

“Bring it, Hale.”


End file.
